Ssshhh! It's a secret
by pride1289
Summary: Sword and Blade are planning a surprise party for Meta Knight. It's the anniversary of the day he let them join up with him. With the enlisted help of Bun and Kirby can they keep it a secret from the elusive MK until the right time?


**Ssshh! It's a secret**

Sword and Blade stood in the hall closet whispering to each other. If someone would happen to cross the path of this door they would just hear incoherent words, but they had chosen this closet for a reason. No one ever passed by it. Then snickering could be heard. The door opened and Sword and Blade walked out.

"It's a perfect plan." Sword complimented.

"It's THE perfect plan." Blade corrected.

In the kitchen

Meta Knight sat in a chair at a table. He didn't really have any plans for the day since he couldn't find Sword or Blade at all in the castle. Kirby wasn't even at his house. Bun and Fumu weren't here either. He didn't really question it since a silence in the castle this deep was very rare. He liked it.

He finished off a cup of coffee and walked back to his room. Sword and Blade still weren't there. It was going to bug him for the whole day if he didn't see them at all. He had grown accustomed to them following him everywhere. Even if it was nice to have it peacefully quite now.

Meta Knight sighed and sat on his chair. He thought about watching T.V. but that wasn't something he liked to do. It made him feel lazy. Maybe read a book? Even though he'd already read every one of them. "Maybe I'll take a walk." He thought a loud to himself.

So he exited his room and walked towards the throne room. Dedede wasn't in there. Nor Escargon. This was really odd because usually one or both would be in there doing something. Things were getting pretty suspicious now but Meta Knight didn't think anything of it. Besides, that could just be a coincidence.

Meta Knight shrugged and walked around the room. He noticed the buttons on the chair and decided to push one. It beeped at him but nothing happened. He shrugged again and was about to leave when the T.V. for NME opened up. The sales guy came onto the screen and noticed Meta Knight.

"Oh! Meta Knight. Nice to see you. Say, would you mind grabbing some money out of the King's vault and sending it over?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Meta Knight asked calmly.

"Well why not? It's not your money. Besides he doesn't need all of it, and he's got a big 'tab' going for him." The sales guy snickered.

"And what if I don't care?" Meta Knight replied.

The Sales Guy laughed. "Fine. But I'm not the one that has to hear that King's screams of terror at an ungodly hour of the morning."

Meta Knight cringed at the memory of that night. The King was running down the halls screaming so early it made him want to go out there and slash his head off.

"Uhg. Fine." Meta Knight finally agreed.

And so he went over to Dedede's vault of money and sword beamed it open. "How much is it anyway?"

The Sales Guy looked down, then back up. "I don't remember. But just throw a bunch of bags onto the teleporter here and we'll never speak of this again."

Meta Knight nodded in agreement. So he threw, like, ten bags onto the machine and left the room when the sales guy had left.

Somewhere else

Sword stood atop a ladder and Blade was holding it at the bottom. Sword was trying to hang some type of decoration onto the wall and Blade was making the ladder wiggle.

"Stop it Blade. I'm trying to do something here." Sword said.

Blade just laughed.

Sword rolled his eyes, not that Blade or anyone else noticed since he was wearing his armor. Blade stood the ladder straight long enough for Sword to finish applying the pin to the paper and into the wall. But when he was done he shook it again. This time Sword wasn't paying attention and fell. He waved his arms furiously before falling down onto Bun, who was carrying a bin of paint.

Bun let go of the bucket and it flew into the air and landed on Kirby so the paint spilt all over him. He screamed and ran around in circles before bumping into the ladder Blade was standing next to. The ladder tipped and fell to its side, but not without ripping down the paper Sword had just put up.

Sword groaned as the paper ripped in half and floated to the ground.

"I can't believe this! Now we have to fix it again!"

Blade lifted the bucket off Kirby's head. "Tank you Blade-o." Kirby said.

Blade put the bucket down and said, "You're welcome Kirby." But then he broke out laughing.

Sword was about to ask what Blade was laughing at, but he figured it out. He fell onto his butt and pointed at Kirby as he laughed out, "Ha! Kirby, you look like,-ha!-a mini Meta Knight!"

Kirby turned his head-which really is his whole body-to one side and blinked. "Huh?"

In the town

Meta Knight was bored out of his mind! He seriously couldn't find anything to do at all. He had never realized he had grown so accustomed to Sword and Blade, but now that he knew he had, he was pretty miffed. Usually they would start the day with breakfast. Which he already had done. Then they'd train for a few hours.

Which he couldn't do since they weren't here. And then after that they would go get some lunch at the castle. Which would be about the time that Kirby and either Fumu or Bun would show up and want something or other. But they were no where to be found along with Sword and Blade.

Plus he had already trained by himself in the woods and Kabu Canyon. It wasn't very fun unless someone else was there. Since his list had ended and he'd run out of things to do, he just walked through the town like he usually did making sure he didn't look like he was bothered by Sword and Blade not being there.

The cappys were used to Meta Knight walking around town making sure everything was alright. Nothing suspicious was happening except him being ignored completely. At first it didn't really get to him since he kind of liked people not talking to him. What set him off his rocker was when he actually was forced into a conversation that he had started and was ignored still!

He had actually tried to start a conversation with the cashier at the supermarket and he had totally ignored him! If that wasn't suspicious then he didn't know what was. Even though he could tell something was up, he didn't know what that something was. When he tried to ask the mailman about it, he had just run off.

Sword and Blade were going to get a firm talking to when he found them. Once again he was walking back through the streets of Dreamland, but this time back towards the castle. And of course, he made it look like he was completely calm and not ready to bite someone's head off.

Somewhere else

Bun puts his hands on his sides and stood up proudly. It had taken all day but they had finally finished decorating. Sword and Blade stood next to him and Kirby was sitting on Swords head. Kirby bounced up and down happily. "Met-o Knight-o!"

Blade slapped his fist into his hand. "That's right! We have to go find Sir Meta Knight!"

Bun shouted out quickly, "I'll go get him!" And he ran out the door to go find him.

"Well I guess we should hide now then, huh." Blade asked.

"Yeah I think we should." Sword answered.

So they both found a hiding spot behind something. But don't worry. Kirby hid with Sword.

In the halls of the castle

Bun was running as fast as he could. He was very happy with all the work he had helped with and couldn't wait to show Meta Knight. He continued to run until he tripped over his own foot. He fell face forward onto the floor.

"Ow." Bun whined.

Fumu just happened to be exiting the bathroom at the time he had fallen and looked at him. "What are you doing on the floor, Bun?"

Bun quickly stumbled his way off the floor. "Where have you been all day!? I was looking for you this morning!"

"I was in the bathroom. Why?"

"What could you have possibly been in the bathroom all day for!?"

"I was getting cleaned up! Just because you don't want to take the time to actually look good doesn't mean I can't!"

Bun didn't say anything for a few minutes and just stared at his sister. She stared back at him, but with more anger in her eyes.

"Whatever. Just go into the room next to the storage room and hide."

"What do you mean hide?" Fumu asked.

"Sword and Blade will explain, just do it!" Bun pushed Fumu's back and ran away.

"What a weirdo." Fumu sighed. She might as well ask Sword and Blade what was going on anyway.

Now that Bun had gotten away from Fumu and was back on task, he ran down some more halls. He looked in the kitchen, in the square, and was now looking through the town. He had asked a few people if they had seen him. Mostly everyone had but no one knew where he was now.

One of the Cappys said they had seen him walk back to the castle earlier. Bun groaned in frustration. Now he had to walk all the way back to the castle and look there, again! But he did it anyway, this time checking in all the bathrooms. He was about to give up when he remembered he still had one more place to look.

He ran down the stairs to the second lowest level. He stopped at a door and knocked, rather loudly, as he yelled "Hey! Meta Knight are you in there!?"

There was no reply. He was going to leave when he heard the door click and the sound of the knob being turned. Bun waited for it to open all the way. When Meta Knight had stepped out Bun practically glomped him he was so happy.

"Finally I found you!" Bun stood up close to Meta Knight's face.

Meta Knight backed up a bit and asked, "What is it, Bun?"

"You have to come with me! I need to show you something!" Bun grabbed a hold of Meta Knight's hand and hauled him off up the stairs.

At the room with Sword and Blade, Kirby, and Fumu

Fumu had come to the room a bit after Bun had just left. When she came in she started right off by asking what was going on with Bun running around. They told her and she got mad that they hadn't tried to find her so she cold help.

"We already told you. We couldn't find you and Bun said that when he asked you to come out of the shower you just yelled at him to go away and come back later." Blade explained.

Fumu pouted and crossed her arms. Kirby was standing at the door holding it open just enough for him to see out. Suddenly he closed it and ran over to the three. "Hide! Hide!" Kirby whispered.

Kirby jumped over the couch and Sword followed him. Blade quickly dived to the side of the chair and Fumu just walked over to the same spot. They waited for Bun and Meta Knight to walk into the room.

Bun and MK

Bun still had a hold on Meta Knight's hand. Meta Knight didn't try to fight it because he knew it would be useless. Bun had a really firm grip on his hand/glove, so he just let himself be pulled along. Bun stopped in front of a door next to the storage room. Unfortunately, because he had stopped so quickly Meta Knight bumped into him and they smashed into the door. They both sat up and rubbed their heads.

"Ow." They said at the same time.

"What are we doing here, Bun?" Meta Knight asked.

Bun smirked. "Well go inside and you'll find out."

Meta Knight was skeptical about opening the door but got up anyway. Just when he was opening the door Bun ran in front of him. Then everyone else jumped out of their hiding spots and they all yelled: "SURPRISE!!"

While Kirby yelled "Supise!!"

And Fumu just said a small surprise. She was still mad and pouting. Meta Knight ignored her sour attitude, as did every one else.

Meta Knight was so taken aback by this that all he could do was wheeze out a small "Wha-?"

"It's a surprise party sir!" Blade said cheerfully.

Sword added, "For the anniversary of you letting us join up with you!"

Meta Knight started laughing. Then everyone else started laughing. Except Fumu. Who was now leaving, not wanting to be here anymore.

Meta Knight stopped laughing long enough for him to say, "Heh. You two get me every time."

"That's right, especially since you never know what year we'll do it." Sword laughed.

Blade chuckled, "Yeah. And that's what makes it a surprise."

Bun interrupted their little conversation by saying "Come on you guys. Let's get this party started!"

And Kirby yelled as well. "Part-e! Part-e!"

Meta Knight smiled under his mask. This was one great surprise.

End


End file.
